


Every Chance

by mousehill



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 18:05:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13059291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousehill/pseuds/mousehill
Summary: Drabble





	Every Chance

There was a time when Rhett knew exactly how Link tasted, the sounds he made, how every inch of his skin felt. It filled his dreams.

Every dead end road a chance to see how much further he could take this  
Every camping trip a chance to see how loud he could make him cry out  
Every abandoned house a chance to explore another part of his body  
Every wrestling match a chance to press against him

And now… Rhett remembers exactly how Link tasted, the sounds he made, how every inch of his skin felt. It haunts his dreams.


End file.
